


At the shelter of the beast

by libra95



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lovehate, NoJamBros, jeongchaeng, twiceau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libra95/pseuds/libra95
Summary: Son Chaeyoung is a talented artist. She works for the South Korean National Intelligence Service and she draws the sketches of dangerous criminals. Yoo Jeongyeon is an assassin who has committed a huge number of crimes. Can an artist fall in love with a brutal killer from a portrait made by witnesses?
Relationships: Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"A famous businessman was killed today at a nightclub in Itaewon. This is the second murder in a month. The killer has not been found yet," the news reporter announced. The TV in Chaeyoung's office was on all the time. "Dahyun, did you hear that? A man was murdered again in Itaewon, why aren't we on this case? Our department was set up to solve such crimes, right?" Chaeyoung asked a colleague, who was her old friend, they went to the same university and then decided to go to work together in a new department set up by the South Korean National Intelligence Service. "I haven't heard that Jihyo said anything about it, we probably won't be doing this investigation. Besides, you've got a lot to do without it, and people are waiting for you to take another sketch," Dahyun replied. Chaeyoung was going to leave the office without answering anything, but Dahyun stopped the young girl, "Do you want to go out this weekend?". (Dahyun has been in love with Chaeyoung since her university days, and Dubu even confessed, but Chae said she only sees Dahyun as a close friend or even a sister.) "Are you trying to give me signs of attention again? We've talked about this more than once. I'm sorry if I hurt you again, but I can't force myself to love you more than a friend! I have to go!" Chaeyoung answered the girl as carefully as she could and left the office. 

Chaeyoung could draw a person very close to the original without using computer technology, so Park Jihyo, who was in charge of the new intelligence department, cherished her employee. As soon as Chaeyoung finished drawing another portrait of the alleged killer described by the witnesses, she decided to look into Jihyo's office. "Chaeyoung, miss Park won't be back until half an hour later," said Mina, who worked as Jihyo's secretary. "Can I wait in her office?", the girl asked. Mina nodded.

When Chaeyoung got a job in the new intelligence department, she thought she was going to catch criminals like in movies, of course, it was childishly naive, but even drawing portraits of suspects, she already felt like she was doing something important for people. She couldn't get the news of another murder in Itaewon out of her mind because a very powerful businessman had been killed, not some marginal. Chaeng turned on the TV that was on Jihyo's desk and set up a news channel. "...Our club opened as usual at 10 pm. Everything was quiet, but then someone started screaming because a man was lying at the entrance who was bleeding out of his head... There wasn't anyone suspicious, although I remember a girl sitting at the bar for a few days in a row watching someone. She didn't talk to anyone, took a glass of water and stared silently at the crowd. She looked like she was about 22-23 years old, dressed in all black, and the most remarkable thing about her was that her hair was ashy. That's the only thing I can remember about her. Oh, yes! The most important thing is, I don't know if it's a coincidence or not, but when she left the club, there was a murder 15 minutes later," said the bartender who works at the club. Chaeyoung decided to sketch a strange girl in her sketchbook who was described by a man as Jihyo walked into her office: "Chaeyoung, do you have any questions?". "Yes, I just wanted to know if we're going to investigate a series of murders in Itaewon," Chaeyoung asked unsurely. "I see you want to investigate as much as you can, like Sherlock, but we're not going to take on this case," Jihyo replied. "But why?", the girl asked. "I don't have to explain anything to you, I hope you understand why. You know the people who were killed. You already have something to work with right now," said the boss. "I heard you," Chaeyoung quickly put her sketchbook in her backpack and left the office. "Is everything okay?" Mina asked. The girl, without answering, nodded silently. She went into her office, which she shared with Dahyun: "Dubu, I'm going home, I don't feel well, if something happens, call me right away!" "Of course, I'll cover you", a friend warned. 

Chaeyoung decided to walk home even though the apartment she was renting was almost across town, but she often walked that distance, especially when something was bothering her and she wanted to think about it while outdoors. Her long way to home was through Itaewon, and Chaeyoung suddenly stopped walking past an unfamiliar club from which the music was coming. There were a lot of expensive cars, which meant that there were rich and powerful people in the club. "Are you going to come in or are you going to stand?", the security guard asked at the club's entrance. Chaeyoung didn't answer anything and walked into the club resolutely. 

It was dark in the club, and only colourful rays of spotlights barely illuminated the dance floor. Chae went straight to the bar, wading through the crowd. "Excuse me, are there any respectable guests in your club right now?" Chaeyoung asked the bartender. "Yes, a man from the music industry," the bartender replied, pointing to the company of men sitting on the sofa with young girls. "Maybe you saw a girl with ashy hair dressed in black," Chaeyoung kept asking. The young man thought a little and started to answer the question, "Yes, a girl came today, she was sitting in the same place as you are now. "Did she say anything?", Chaeyoung kept going. "No, she only ordered a glass of Coke. She looked at people, and then someone called her, and she left the club right away. It was about an hour and a half ago," the man explained. "Thank you so much for the information," to thank the guy, Chaeyoung bought a bottle of red wine that she was going to drink at home. After leaving the club, Chaeyoung immediately dialled Dahyun's number: "I was just at the club in Itaewon. There was a suspicious girl who was on the news, what if she is the killer?" "Chaeng, you said you're not well and now you're conducting your investigation? It can be dangerous! I'll have to report it to Jihyo!" Dahyun answered and dropped the call.   
  



	2. Pyeongchang 2018

Tired Chaeyoung finally got home and was about to fall on the bed, but remembered that her fridge was empty and she would have to find the strength to go to the store or cook something. When she found a pack of ramen in the kitchen, Chaeyoung spent some time cooking, poured herself a glass of wine she had bought at the club, and turned on her laptop. When she saw Dahyun was online at the messenger, Chaeyoung rushed to write to her.

 **[19:20, chaeng99]** Why did you cut off the call? I didn't get a chance to talk.  
 **[19:21, dubuduh]** Chaeyoungie, I don't like what you're getting into! I'm worried about you, so I had to tell Jihyo everything.   
**[19:21, chaeng99]** Why did you do that? I told you in confidence! Nothing's going to happen to me because I know when to stop. I don't like the way everyone ignores what's going on in town. I can't trust you after this!   
**[19:23, dubuduh]** Chaeng, I'm sorry, but I really care about you! Jihyo asked me to tell you to come to her tomorrow morning and explain everything! 

Chaeyoung didn't respond to this message and left the chat. She felt lonely in Seoul, except for Dahyun, she had no one else here. Chaengie's parents lived in Taegu, and she couldn't afford to go to them often. During her studies, Chaeyoung lived in a student dorm, and after graduation, she found a cosy studio apartment with windows overlooking the park, which Chaeng liked a lot. Usually, after work, Chaeyoung watched movies, drew or looked through the Tinder trying to find someone, but all her attempts were in vain. Her communication with strangers was always short-lived, and Chaeyoung began to think she is a problem that she was ready to accept the fact that she would live her whole life alone. Today Chaeyoung decided to try her happiness again in the dating app. She accidentally came across the profile of a girl who fit the bartender's description. Without hesitation, Chaeyoung swiped the profile to the right and the word "match" immediately appeared on the screen. On the girl's profile, there was no information about herself, no links to social networks, there was only one photo, where except for ash hair, nothing else could be seen. "Half of Seoul now walks in this colour, it can't be her," Chaeyoung thought and decided to write to her. "Hi, I finally got a match in this app," the girl sent a message hoping it was a stranger she suspected of having committed crimes. She hadn't answered for about half an hour, and Chaeyoung had already accepted that no one would answer, but suddenly she received a notification from the app. "Hello. I want to warn you right away that I'm not looking for a relationship, I just want to talk to someone," the girl answered. "Again, on the same rake, I don't want to be a psychologist for all those girls, I have someone to talk to if there's anything," Chaeyoung was upset that she lost another chance to meet her potential girlfriend. Chaeng pulled herself together and said to a stranger, "What's your name?". "Jeongyeon," the girl said right away. "I'm Chaeyoung. Do you want to meet in real life? It's more interesting to communicate live," said the girl. "I'm sorry, I'm not even seeing anyone live, I'm just chatting online," explained Jeongyeon. "You're so secretive. Are you even a girl? Maybe you're some pervert who asks to send him a picture of me naked after a while," Chaeyoung replied. The answer didn't come in half an hour, an hour later, and Chaeyoungie realized that the person she was talking to disappeared after these inquiries. Upset that she hadn't been able to meet someone again, Chaeyoung decided to go to bed early because she will have a difficult conversation with Jihyo in the morning. 

Entering the office, Chaeyoung ignored Dahyun's presence, threw her backpack on a chair and went to talk to Jihyo. "Good morning, Mina!" Chaeyoung smiled. "Hello, Chaeyoungie. She's already waiting for you," said the girl. Chaeyoung exhaled and walked into the office. "Finally, our young detective is here! Have you decided to play Sherlock Holmes?" miss Park asked sarcastically. "I was walking past the club and decided to go into it and ask if they'd seen anyone suspicious," Chaeng explained. "And what did they tell you?", the smile wasn't coming off the woman's face. "One of the employees described a girl who was in the same club where the murder took place. Miss Park, you're looking at me in that way that makes me feel as if you're not taking my words seriously," Chaeyoung said. "I am! I warned you not to get involved. If something happens, I will not be able to help you!" the woman explained. "But there are so many suspicious things. First of all, the fact that no one was killed yesterday at the club I was at, although there were important guests. Secondly, yesterday in the Tinder, I met a girl named Jeongyeon, and she looks a lot like the girl from the club, she doesn't even want to see me alive like she's hiding something, and then she stopped answering my messages at all," Chaeyoung said. "Son Chaeyoung! Are you seriously telling me how you met some girl named Jeongyeon and she stopped answering you?" at last, the smile on Jihyo's face disappeared. "I thought this information might help because there are a lot of inconsistencies in this case," Chaeyoung said uncertainly with her eyes down. "I'm saying for the last time that we won't take up this case, stop trying to investigate it. It's for your good," Jihyo warned. "Can I go?", the upset girl asked. Miss Park nodded terribly. As soon as Chaeyoung left the office, the woman contacted her secretary: "Mina, call Dahyun urgently. Say "Pyeongchang 2018", she'll know right away!".

When Chaeyoung returned to work, Dahyun immediately rushed to her friend and gave her a big hug. "I'm sorry, Chaeyoungie", the girl apologized, "Wasn't Jihyo mad?". "It's okay. I keep thinking if this young girl committed a series of crimes in Itaewon, why would she do all this? What's her motive? I think she's beautiful, smart, charismatic. Why kill someone and then live with her hands in blood?" Chaeyoung asked. "Are you trying to feel sorry for her? First of all, we don't know for sure if she's a murderer, and secondly, do your real work!", as soon as Dahyun finished her speech, a loud bell rang out in the whole office. Dahyun picked up the phone after listening to everything she was told, she answered "I'll be right there" and left the room quickly. 


End file.
